Evie's Story
by ForeverShel
Summary: Like a sequel to What I Saw and How I Lied, but Peter is alive & comes back & loves Evie, what will she do? In a question of Love and Trust what will she chose? ExP and love? or ExMax and trust? ExNo1 safety-no heart break/confusion BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Peter Comes Back Evie's New Life

Hey, this is my first non-Twilight Story, so far…….I really loved this book and I think that Evie should have her chance to show that she isn't going to be controlled. So, Evie is now 17 years old. **Peter never died the body found was someone else's.** Hope you enjoy the story! I want to update soon but I have another story that is unfinished so I may have like weekly updates for both.

**EPOV-Evie Spooner**

I walked home in the brisk cold night; I tried to stay away from Joe and my mom usually. I didn't know if they killed Peter or not, but it was probable. Joe stole that gold from Jews; and whether the Jews were dead or not, it was completely unjustified.

My mom had an affair with the first guy that I really ever loved. She was married to Joe back then and now. I am pretty sure that she has slept with a lot of guys, even before Joe. Joe's mom was the person that I couldn't stand to be around. Before the trip to Florida, I practically hated her. But at least she saw how life was unfair. She noticed that reality was harsh. She hated my mom and me. Hated how we 'invaded her life like aliens from outer space'.

Mrs. Grayson was my best friend and I had a job at the hotel. She decided that I should live there once I was old enough to be on my own. I organized activities at the hotel and I helped out the guests to ensure that they were comfortable. Mrs. Grayson and I went on lots of shopping trips.

It was a little over a year ago that Peter was discovered dead. Just after a hurricane ended. I hadn't talked to Margie in about a year. She just wasn't the person that I could be friends with, not after everything that happened. I had grown up quickly after we returned home. I can easily fill out a shirt or a dress now and am a complete glamour girl. I wear lipstick now and glamorous clothes.

All the guys asked me out but I accepted most of the time, well up until 2 months ago. I would get out of the house whenever possible. I think my perfume attracts them. _Romance Garden_. None of them were really good enough to hang onto though. There was one guy named Max and he and I were a couple at the moment, he loved me and I really liked him. I just felt like I couldn't trust anyone so we weren't a very close couple. We went on dates and kissed but that was it. We had been dating for 2 months as of last Friday.

I turned onto my street and saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I wasn't very fancy or luxouious.

Inside, the kitchen light was on. Usually it wasn't on at this hour. Maybe Joe had a drinking buddy or an Ex-G.I. over. It was mid-summer and Joe or my mom had lots of friends over.

Soon, I was in front of the plain house. I walked up the stairs of the front porch. My heels made click, clack sounds against the wood of the white porch. Joe was inside talking. Once he heard my heels he stopped talking. I opened the fancy engraved wood and glass door. Although I had different plans (run upstairs and hide in my room, maybe go to sleep or read a book or stare at the sky), my mom had her own plan.

"Evie, you have a visitor, and it isn't Max." That was odd, well maybe it was somebody from school. Then again, I didn't recognize the car outside. We headed to the kitchen. Mom turned the corner first and then I did. Someone stopped breathing. When I looked up, I saw him. Peter Coleridge. He was dead though, why is he alive, in our kitchen, and here to visit me?

"Evie…Hi." I stared at him, not talking. He outstretched his hand for me to shake it then dropped it after I ignored it. It was quiet, uncomfortable silence.

"You are probably wondering why I am alive. Well, I was unconscious and far out in the ocean. The body that was found wasn't mine, even though everyone presumed so. I lived and I got a job. I make a pretty good salary now. I bought my own car with my own hard earned money. I've missed you pussycat." I kept staring at him. Once I was able to talk, I did. It was only 21 words but it was talking.

"Are you sure that you aren't just here to see my mom? Yes, I know about your little affair with her." **(A/N: it was an affair against Joe, but I think it sounds weird coming from Evie…but that was what it was I guess.) **He looked at me, then looked down. After a moment he asked. "Can I talk to you in private?" My mom and Joe just walked out and went upstairs.

"I know that I used you to get to your mom, but after the night you came to my hideout, I discovered that it was you that I loved. So, pussycat, do you love me back?" I didn't answer right away. I was sure of my answer though. I knew it ever since I met him.

"Yes, I always have. But, recently I discovered that love doesn't matter much, it's trust. Love is a word, trust is a knowledge."

"So do you love me or not? Evie, I want to give us another chance."

**So, did you like it???? Hm…should Evie chose him or not? I think I know but just tell me what you think and I will see how to continue. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Encounter

Okay, still one viewer and one review! Wow I feel so loved but oh well I like this story so I am going to continue.

"There never was an us. It's late Peter; we should continue this conversation tomorrow. Come over around lunch, we are having a little get together." Max was coming over tomorrow, so Peter would just have to see that I am not dumb, not anymore. Plus, I was too tired to make any life-altering decisions.

I knew trust was key and I don't think that I can trust Peter. I loved him, but love was after all, just a word, an uncontrollable emotion. But it wasn't something that could make me trust Peter. He most likely slept with my mom…and …I am so confused and I need sleep.

I need to talk to Mrs. Grayson. Tomorrow morning I would see her, she was coming over early to help me get ready. She liked to help me with my hair and my wardrobe. Her and my mom never hung out anymore. My mom loved me, and I loved her but she just is too big of a puzzle to figure out.

"Okay, I will be here. Bye pussycat." He kissed my forehead and I walked upstairs before he was even out of the kitchen. My mom was at the top of the stairs.

"Evie…" I shook my head.

"I love you and you are my mom but you cheated on Joe with the first guy that I ever loved." She kissed my cheek and said goodnight.

"Night Joe!" I yelled as passes their bedroom. I opened my door and looked out my window. Peter waved goodbye and drove away. How can you just change your mind like that? So, that day that they left on the boat, he loved me?

I remember I wasn't worried much about my mom and Joe. Peter, though I was scared to death that he was dead. What kind of guy waits a year to say that he loves you? Well, then again he made something of himself. He has a car, a job, probably a house or an apartment.

I changed into my silk nightgown and drifted off to sleep. Nine hours later I woke up to Mrs. Grayson gently waking me.

"Evie, big day today. Well not so big just a small gathering of friends. Evie, wake up."

"Evelyn! Wake up, breakfast is ready darling." My mom yelled. Food, I was hungry. The last time I ate was like 12 hours ago.

"Come on, food then beauty." I hugged Mrs. Grayson; she was the best friend a girl could have. Then, she whispered in my ear.

"So, I hear you've seen Peter. He's staying at the hotel." I raised my eyebrows questionably and she nodded as if saying yes, I am telling the truth. "I brought over another painting." I smiled, I loved her paintings they were beautiful.

My mom made pancakes and eggs with bacon. It was a delicious breakfast but I couldn't eat too much because it was early morning and the gathering began at noon. 3 hours…until Max and Peter are in the same room. Whoa, I didn't think this through very well.

"So Evie, when is Peter coming?" I shrugged. "At noon."

"What you invited that guy here, he ruined our lives…" I laughed; Joe was such an idiot. He started this and my mom started this…this stage of 'ruined' lives. I liked it better though. He glared at me and walked out to the backyard. Him and Mr. Grayson were setting up for our 4th of July party.

"Okay, Evie, let's get you glamed up." Mrs. Grayson smiled and we headed upstairs. She made my hair flow down in gorgeous, bouncy curls. I was wearing a light blue flowing dress. It was short and had vertical lines of light blue and tan. The sleeves were almost see-through and we ruffled. **(A/N: pics in my profile! There are some upcoming pictures 2!) **I wore tan and black t-strapped heels.

"Oh, you are one glamorous young woman. Evie, just look at yourself! Max and Peter will be staring at you all day." I smiled, Max always stared and I guess Peter will now. I loved being glamed up, I felt so beautiful. I knew that I always had been, even though my mother never told me. Apparently being her was a bad thing, it wasn't until I knew of her affair with Peter.

"Oh, it's almost noon." I said just as the doorbell rang, I heard my mom greet Max. Slowly, I walked down the stairs; just like the girls in the movies did.

"Evie…whoa, you look beautiful." I smiled and walked up to hug my charming boyfriend. I pecked Max on the cheek. "You look handsome yourself, Maxie." He smiled back at me.

We were about to walk out back. when the someone knocked on the door. The only people left to come were Peter and one of my friends, Molly. Molly never knocked because she came over so often and was my best friend. Oh, no that's Peter…I opened the door. Max had his arm around my waist. This would be an awkward afternoon.

**(A/N: you know the girl who Margie picked on and Evie makes plans to hang out with that same girl at the end of the book, well I couldn't remember her name so its Molly for now, okay?) **

"Hey pussycat…" Peter cut off his sentence at the site of Max and his arm. I blushed a little. This was so embarrassing.

"Hi, Peter. This is Max." I said it kind of quietly but they still heard me. I pointed to each of them as I said their names. I looked at my feet waiting for the silence to end. I could feel Peter staring at me. Max broke the silence first.

"Hi, Peter Coleridge?" Peter nodded. "Oh, I thought Evie said you were dead. Well, I am Max, Evie's boyfriend." Peter shook Max's hand and when Max walked outside, Peter just stared at me. Then he looked down and walked outside. Molly walked in.

"Hey, Evie. Wow, you look really pretty today. What's the matter?" She asked, truly concerned. I answered her; I wanted to have some outside perspective and advice.

"Well, remember that I told you about Peter Coleridge. It turns out that he is alive, and he is out I the backyard now. Anyways, he loves me now and he has met Max. Yeah it was so embarrassing." She nodded and gasped at the right times.

"I would love to meet him, but first I have to know. Do you love him back?" Molly whispered it in my ear so no one would be able to eavesdrop on the conversation. I shrugged. "I do but I can't trust him and he is like seven years older than me." For a moment she thought about the new information that she had gathered in about three minutes.

"Do what makes you happy, no matter how long it takes to decide." Well, that narrows it down to two choices: Peter and love or Max and trust, I really liked Max but he loved me. This would be a hard decision. First I have to fake some smiles and try to look comfortable with Max's arm around me while Peter was watching…yes a very hard afternoon.


	3. Partying Can Bring Changes To Life

Hey here is Chapter 3!!!! Well I know the story isn't very exciting so far, I am running low on inspiration and I am trying to manage my other story which has a lot of readers who want a new chapter every 5 minutes, so it's hard to be a writer and please everyone and still keep a smile on your face, lol! I wan to be a writer so this is a great experience for me…..I also want to be a teen and enjoy the summer….well it's a dreary summer so far. (Cloudy/Rainy/HUMID *darn I cant straighten my hair!* and I feel like everything is glowing green. No-I am not in Forks, WA actually I live in Connecticut so this weather is since its usually sunny and hot or at least warm.

**TWILIGHT FANS! Vote on my story poll! A couple choices for my new story, which I will start in July or maybe August….taking a writing break. So this story will be right and might have a sequel…**

**EPOV-Evie**

The party was filled with glares between Max and Peter…but I expected that. Peter, Max, Molly and I were currently stargazing in the back yard.

We already watched the fireworks and had the sparklers lit. The adults were inside drinking and talking to each other.

Peter was older than all of us, at 25 but he was with us, the young adults that were all younger than 19. Max was 18, I was soon to turn 18 in the fall, and Molly was turning 18 in a week. She had already invited Peter after they had talked a lot.

Molly whispered in my ear during dinner that she approved of Peter more than Max. We had both laughed earning questioning looks from Max and Peter, which made us giggle more.

I had my head rested on Max's arm and Molly was leaning her head on my stomach. Peter laid the back of his head in his hands and was just above my head.

"Hey, Evie. Look at that constellation there…it looks like a guy fighting off a bear. That's Orion right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Molly! Look a shooting star. Everyone make a wish."

3rd Person POV

Max wished that Peter would disappear.

Peter wished the Evie would always be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

Molly wished for true loved for the four of them.

Evie wished to know whom she should pick to give her heart away to fully. She needed to know. Trust or Love? Could she trust Peter?

The party inside raged on. It was filled with laughter.

Mrs. Grayson thought to herself how she was happy that Evie had two great guys to choose to love. She silently hoped Peter would get a chance. Last night he talked for an hour how he felt like a foolish bimbo in Florida. He regretted the affair with Beverly. All he wanted was to love Evie and earn her trust and love. She smiled; Evie was so smart that she could figure out what was best for her own self.

EPOV

It was getting very late and Max drove Molly home. He was a gentleman to escort her there so that she would be safe. I knew I didn't have to worry about him going after other girls. He was fierce and protective of me, completely obsessed with following me around like a puppy dog. It was annoying but at least he loved me. That was something that I could put trust in.

Peter and I were sitting on the front porch swing. He just sat there and didn't try to make a move to hold my hand. I was glad because then I would feel like Max couldn't rust me but secretly a part of me wanted to be held in Peter's arms. I wanted him to kiss me again.

************************* TWO WEEKS LATER….. (two weeks after the party)  
********************************

It has been two weeks since the party and Peter had gotten an apartment in the city. He was still making a great salary at his job. Mrs. Grayson said that he could make better money at their hotel. I agreed.

I put on my yellow uniform dress. I looked like a waitress at a diner but it was a little more fashionable than that. I had the same exact dress in many colors…the style belonged to the hotel. All the guests could easily tell who was and wasn't an employee.

(A/N: Dress in my profile!)

I headed to work, it was a fun job and I didn't miss much of my summer. Max wanted to hang out so when I worked he just hung out with his guy friends. Molly had picked up a job at the hotel a little before our 4th of July party two weeks ago.

******************  
************************* ONE WEEK LATER….. (three weeks after the party)  
********************************

Peter had gotten a job at the hotel and he worked he part time so he made two salaries. I saw him often at the hotel. We talked a lot. The more we talked, the more I fell for him. This was probably the reason why Max and I were becoming distanced. Molly took notice of it, and we talked about it a couple times. It was fun just Peter, Molly, and I hanging out.

"Evie, I should go home now. My uncle is coming over, my mom said you could come if you want. She loves having another woman around the house." I smiled. I did want to go to Max's house but I promised Mrs. Grayson that I would help her with the ball she planned.

"Oh, Max! You know I would love to but Mrs. Grayson is planning a ball and I promised to help her. Next week, I am helping her decorate." His face dropped a little, he was upset.

"But you spend so much time there, we barely hang out. Are you invited to this ball?" I shrugged, I was but Mrs. Grayson insisted that I shouldn't invite Max because Peter would be there and Max was very protective of me. She didn't want a fight during the ball.

"Does that mean yes or no? I would love to take you to the ball." Why does he have to do that? He was really annoying sometimes.

"I have to like work at the ball, greeting people and helping the waiters and waitresses. No time for fun or dancing." He looked sad now.

Max wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into kiss me. Yuck, I have been thinking of dumping him lately…I just didn't feel that like for him anymore. I felt like I was kissing my brother. Eventually his lips left mine and I walked to the hotel.

Peter was helping Mrs. Grayson. Molly and I would rate ideas and so basically the end result depended on us. The theme needed to be decided because all the invitations were sent out.

Everyone but Joe, my mom, and Max's family had been invited. Well, Margie's family was invited but oh well. She hated Molly so I had a chance to make her mad, as harsh as it sounds it was nothing compared to the hate and humiliation Margie through at Molly and I. Nothing worked, I was extremely popular and since Molly was my best friend….she was popular too.

Soon, I was at the hotel's doors. Peter was waiting with a smile on face. He should could make a girl swoon.

Okay did you like it? Let me know by reviewing! Please…..CAMPING TRIP THIS WEEKEND-UPDATE EITHER SUNDAY OR MONDAY OR MAYBE TUESDAY!

TWILIGHTERS VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!!!! THANKS.


	4. The Ending

**EPOV-Evie**

Tonight was the ball. _The Summer Bash & Masquerade! _We decided that was a good name for the ball, everyone was dressed up. Mrs. Grayson said that she would have Peter wear one of Mr. Grayson's tuxedos because Peter shouldn't go to a ball in dress pants and a button up shirt. Mrs. Grayson took me shopping for a ball gown and she did my hair. I picked out a gorgeous ball gown. It was one of those fancy, ruffled gowns. It was floor length and had some sequin designs on it. The color was a dark burgundy.

Both of us were ready and we headed downstairs to greet the guests. Peter and Mr. Grayson were talking to each other. Both looked speechless as we walked in. I promised Peter a dance tonight and I was incredibly nervous, I was still dating Max. Much too my dismay, I was but to have Peter hold me in his arms. My heart would go haywire.

*****

As the guests arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson greeted them and introduced Peter and I as some of their great friends. I walked around asking everyone how he or she liked the ball. Everyone loved it. As soon as most of the guests arrived, the waiters walked around offering champagne and cocktail snacks.

When I was just standing there, observing the ball Peter came up behind me.

"Hey Evie, how about that dance you promised me?" Peter flashed me a smile, I decided to stall a little.

"Hm….?" Peter looked a little discouraged but he was determined to dance.

"How about you and me go dance now, like you promised a week ago?"

"Well," I asked.

"Well what?"

"Well aren't you going to be a gentleman and ask me the right way."

Peter smiled and put his hand out for me to take.

"Miss Evie, may I have this dance?" I took his hand. The tune changed, now a slow song was playing. He led me to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his hands around my waist. I put mine on his shoulders. He pulled me closer and we started to dance, I followed his lead. It felt so heavenly to be in Peter's arms.

I decided, tomorrow I would free myself from Max. I needed to be free to think. I smiled at Peter. He kissed my cheek, which made me blush feverishly.

"Having a good time, Evie? By the way you look absolutely beautiful. You have grown so much. You are different but in a good way." I blushed again and he chuckled.

"Thanks, you look sharp too. I have changed, I like it because I feel stronger. More independent per say." I said, I was no longer vulnerable and foolish.

"Can I have another dance?" I nodded, the song ended and turned into a more upbeat song. We twirled around each other like the other couples. Life with Peter was so carefree…I liked that. As long as I loved him, I should try to trust him again. I know that I would die if he broke my trust again. But if I didn't try, I would regret it. I just knew it. If I don't try, I will never know. Time to be vulnerable and hope that Peter won't take a knife to my heart. Tomorrow I would break it off with Max. I have no idea what would happen after that, I just knew I would be free tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I just got home. I called Max, it was late but he answered.

"Max, can you come over tomorrow?"

"Of course Evie. I have to go, it's late…my mom will get mad."

"Okay, night." I hung up the phone before he could say that he loved me. That would make tomorrow hurt even more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up and brushed my hair. Then I put on a cute blue dress. It looked great on me. Max came over after breakfast. I took a walk with him.

"Max, I think it is time that I end this. I am sorry but I don't feel the same as you. You deserve to fall in love and have someone love you back. I am sorry but I can't change my mind." I kissed his cheek and walked away. I walked to the city. I hopped on a subway. When I was at the desired stop, I ran. I ran like wild fire all the way to Peter's. I had tears down my face. Everything that I told Max was true. I felt so ashamed that I led him on like that…I felt like-like-I don't know. I just felt awful.

I ran up the stairs then knocked on the door.

"Peter! Open up it's Evie." He opened the door and I ran into his arms. Peter rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Shhh, it's okay. What happened Pussycat?"

"I-I ended it with Max, I don't love him like he loves me. I feel so terrible. I lied to myself saying that I cared for him. I don't though. I feel awful. I am a horrible person." Peter continued to hold me. I have never cried like this. I felt like a monster. I stayed with Peter for about a half an hour until I calmed down. Then, we went to the hotel for lunch.

I told Mrs. Grayson about the breakup. She said, "It's okay. That was meant to happen, so that someone else can fill his shoes. Then you can be in love darling. It's alright."

Peter had his arm around my shoulders every minute of the day, I felt so comfortable like that. It could be like this everyday. I just have to love Peter, and let him love me. I will give him my trust. I spent the night at the hotel. I asked Peter to stay too. Mrs. Grayson gave me a silk, short nightgown. It went to just above my knees.

Peter was laying down and I climbed under the covers and snuggled into his arms. I could do this every night of my life. I loved Peter. This could work, I can trust him. I turned my head and kissed him, on the lips. It was a passionate kiss but luckily it didn't go any further. I wasn't ready for that. I would marry Peter and then we can have a little baby together. Maybe a boy named Edward or a girl named Rosalie. Maybe both….

"Evie, can we give us a try? I want to hold you like this every night. I want to marry you and have babies with you. I want to grow old with you. I love you Evie….nothing matters but that. Let's just try this relationship out….if it works then we can try marriage. If you want to leave at any time. I will follow. I will do anything for you Evie." I was stunned. He felt the same as me, and he said he would always be there.

"Peter. I love you…I would marry you tomorrow if that is what you wanted."

6 Months Later- the hotel

Peter came up behind me and kissed my cheek, then he stood in front of me. Then, he knelt on the ground. He took a box out of his pocket. Guests were all staring at us. I felt too happy to be embarrassed.

"Evelyn Spooner, will you be my wife?" I started to cry and nodded.

"Yes, of course. Oh my gosh. The ring is beautiful." He slid it on my finger.

"It was my mother's she gave it to me before she died. Look we don't have to get married for 3 days, 3 months, or even three years. Whatever you want. I love you and I want to marry you. So much! Evie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, okay?" I nodded. Mrs. Grayson will love this. That is when I noticed she was behind me.

"OH EVIE! CONGRADUALTIONS! I knew that you two would be engaged sooner or later. He is such a great choice for you!"

"I love you Evie." He whispered on my forehead before kissing it. **(A/N: by kissing it, I mean kissing her forehead….just so you know.) **Peter would soon be my husband. I was so entirely happy. I was going to get my happily ever after with Peter.

"Peter?" I whipered.

"Yes, Pussycat?" He whispered back

"I think now is a good time to say that in about 8 months, you will be a dad." I said it loud enough so that Peter, Mrs. Grayson, and Mr. Grayson could all hear the news.

"What?!?! Oh my gosh! Really? Oh Evie!" He picked me up and kissed me then twirled us around. I smiled against his lips.

**THE END!!!!!**

**Okay, so it's complete now….Yeah it was moving very fast this chapter. Hope you liked the story!**

**AWE! A wedding and a little baby…I won't write a sequal…this ending sums up everything….man! I just got a great idea for a sequal. I hate ideas….I get way too many…..oh dear….this isn't good. I LOVE MY IDEA….. =(**

**Have a cookie:**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
